


The Perks Of Being Hokage

by RosyPalms



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Cheating, Choking, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, Gangbang, Harems, Hot Springs & Onsen, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Large Breasts, Married Couple, Married Sex, Missionary Position, Multi, Nurses, Office Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Just another day on the job for Naruto.





	1. Chapter 1

The work of the Hokage was demanding and tiresome. However, it came with recognition, respect and appreciation from the villagers. While in his younger days Naruto might have valued the first two the most, his adult self certainly preferred the appreciation.

For example, Shizune showed her appreciation by bending over his desk for him. She would lift her skirt, pull down her panties and invite him to take her.

“Ah! Oh! Naruto, yes! That’s the spot!”, she moaned as Naruto had his way with her one day. He knew how she liked it, and always went straight for her sweet spot. After all, fucking in the office was dangerous. They had to finish up quickly.

It didn’t take Shizune long to climax when Naruto really wanted to make her cum. She was whimpering after just three minutes of Naruto plowing her hard and fast. He didn’t have any trouble cumming either. It was amazing how youthful she looked, despite her age. Tsunade’s techniques were quite something.

Her pussy started trembling when she came, which was Naruto’s signal to let it out as well. “Nnngh, yeeeessssss. Fill me up! Don’t pull it out”, she moaned as orgasmic bliss washed over her. It was unnecessary though. Naruto knew she wanted it inside. He filled her up and left his dick inside for a while so none of his seed would escape.

After a minute or so he pulled away, and Shizune pulled up her panties. She went down to her knees and started cleaning him up with her mouth. “You know, Shizune, maybe you should stop taking contraceptives. Don’t you think it’s about time you had a child?”, he asked conversationally as she sucked some leftover semen out of him. “And it should be yours, of course, right?”, she asked, bemused. “Well, you seem to desire my jizz inside you, so...”, Naruto said bashfully. Shizune sucked hard and pulled back, releasing his freshly cleaned penis with a pop from her mouth. “I’ll think about it”, she said.

Little did Shizune know that she had had sex with a shadow clone. Many of them roamed Konoha. There was much work to be done all around the city, and a lot of appreciation to be enjoyed.

At the same time as Shizune got bent over a table, Sakura was bouncing on another Naruto clone. She was always eager for it with Sasuke never being around. “You’re the best, Naruto!”, she groaned as she gyrated her slender hips, rubbing her cervix against Naruto’s glans. He grabbed her modest breasts and fondled them. He had had her tight pussy many times, but he never got used to it. He started bucking his hips, pushing into her womb. Sakura yelped and started bouncing again while trying to keep her voice down.

She couldn’t stand it for very long. When she climaxed, her pussy squeezed Naruto like a vice. A few more thrusts, and he came also. “Ah, damn it, Naruto. How many times do I have to tell you? Cum in my mouth”, she complained between deep breaths. She loved the feeling of a creampie. “Because you can’t contain yourself I need to keep on taking the pill, and because I need to take the pill for you, Sasuke can’t put another baby in me when he’s around”. She got off of him, fetched some tissues, and both of them cleaned themselves up.

“You could always just make me wear a condom. Or you could just, y’know, not have sex with me”, Naruto said. Sakura looked away bashfully. “B-but I like your big dick, and it feels way better when it’s raw”, she whispered. “You’re such a cute little slut”, he chuckled. Hearing that made Sakura smile lewdly.

Elsewhere, Ino was smiling her own lecherous smile with a dick in her mouth. She was sucking off a shadow clone in an alley behind her shop. Naruto could only moan and gasp at Ino’s treatment. The suction was strong, she salivated enough for copious amounts of it to dribble to the ground as she sucked him off, and her tongue was fast and fierce. She looked up at him the entire time with that lecherous smile. The smile only broke when she got really into it and her cheeks turned concave from sucking so hard.

“Oh, fuck. You’re the best, Ino”, Naruto moaned when she finally moved on to deepthroating him. No one sucked cock like Ino did. No one could match her enthusiasm or her skill. She swallowed Naruto’s big cock easily, but she knew he liked the gagging and choking noises, so she made some just for fun.

Naruto grabbed Ino’s ponytail, but didn’t move. He didn’t want to interrupt her. She knew what she was doing. He simply moaned at the feeling of her throat massaging his cock.

Ino pulled away. She smacked her lips and giggled at him playfully while her hands kept stroking the saliva covered cock in front of her. The short respite from her throat let Naruto regain his voice. “No one sucks dick as good as you do, Ino”, he said. Ino enjoyed the praise. “So, you’re saying I’m the best cocksucker in Konoha?”, she asked. One of her hands went to fondle his heavy nuts. “Easily”, Naruto gasped.

“Looks like lunch is just about ready. If you’ll excuse me”, she said and shoved Naruto’s dick all the way back down her throat. It was too much to take. Naruto started cumming, but Ino kept bobbing her head, undeterred. She smiled up at him as jets of hot seed filled her mouth and belly, depending on how much of his cock she had swallowed at any given moment.

Satiated, Ino let Naruto’s cock slip from her mouth. “Mmh, what a sexy dick”, she said, and gave it a few kisses, as it slowly softened. “Can you believe your husband called it small?”, he asked. “Well, I don’t know what he compared you against, but it certainly wasn’t his cock”, she said and got up. She scooped up some stray cum from her chin and sucked it up. “Same time tomorrow?”, she asked. The shadow clone nodded and disappeared.

Another clone dropped by Tenten’s weapon shop. Business was slow as usual, so they decided to kill some time in the back. She climbed onto a table and lay down on her side. Naruto pulled her pants down far enough to reveal her sexy butt. He grabbed a cheek and pulled it up, revealing her cute anus. The sight got him hard almost immediately.

After lubing up, he went straight to business. Tenten loved anal and it showed. She had fantastic control over her muscles. Her hole was soft and yielding, luring innocent men inside. Once they had pushed it in as far as they could, she would squeeze, trapping them. Both of them groaned and moaned as Naruto fucked her.

“Spank me!”, she demanded. She liked it when it hurt. Her butt was too used to penetration at that point to feel anything but pleasure, but a firm spanking would do the trick just fine. Naruto went to town, turning her fair skin red very quickly. “Yeeeeesssss. Ah! Fuck! Hit me more! I’m cumming!”, she screamed.

Naruto could feel her tremble as the orgasm rocked her body. He kept pumping until he was done, giving her abused butt a warm cream filling. Then he pulled out and held his cock up to her face. Like a good slut, Tenten cleaned him off diligently.

Another clone was simultaneously engaged in some rough sex with Temari. They were in Shikamaru’s house, doing it on his and Temari’s bed. She lay on her back with her legs resting on Naruto’s shoulders. He was fucking her hard and deep, pushing into her womb with every thrust. She clawed at the sheets as multiple orgasms washed over her.

Naruto watched her boobs bounce in rhythm with his thrusts. They had been involved with each other ever since he came to Sunagakure to save Gaara. At first she just wanted to reward him for saving her brother, but soon she couldn’t get enough of him. He had watched those tits jiggle for years and they looked just as good, if not better than the first time.

“I’m so glad you moved here, Temari. Getting to do you whenever I want is great”, Naruto said. She didn’t answer, she just came more. He was hitting all the right spots to make her cum constantly. She had never gotten used to it.

As Naruto approached his climax, he grabbed Temari by the neck and choked her. His thrusts became faster and harder. Temari’s face started turning red, but she grinned happily as more orgasms made her see stars. Naruto removed his hands as he filled her womb with thick semen. She inhaled deeply, which kept her from screaming in bliss as the final creampie induced orgasm knocked her out.

She came to after a minute or so. Naruto was already getting dressed. She didn’t get up, savoring her afterglow instead. “I wish Shikamaru treated me rough like you do”, she mused. Her husband refused to treat her so roughly, despite the fact that she explicitly asked for it. It simply made him uncomfortable, and left her dissatisfied. Thankfully Naruto was around to give it to her just right.

The real Naruto had actually worked all day. Every time one of his clones dissipated, a smile would creep onto his face. He went to a hot spring that evening to unwind. He had paid for privacy, so he sat by himself, enjoying the hot water, and waiting for his guests.

He opened his eyes when he heard the door slide open. He was greeted by the bustiest women in Konoha, his wife, Hinata, and Tsunade. Both of them smiled lewdly at him as they stepped into the water. Naruto instantly grew hard.

Shortly after, He stood in the middle of the pool, making out with Hinata. He fondled her big tits, while Tsunade sandwiched his dick between hers. Those soft mountains of flesh gently engulfed him, and as they did, the pressure increased. Then the fifth Hokage started massaging him. Naruto couldn’t help but start thrusting. Fucking Tsunade’s tits was better than fucking most pussies.

“Fuck, I love this, granny. You’re gonna make me cum in no time”, he moaned, before Hinata sealed his lips with a kiss again. “Doesn’t calling the woman pleasuring you granny kill the mood?”, she puffed. Giving a good tit-fuck was hard work. “It’s fine so long as the granny looks like a gorgeous twenty-something year old”, he said as he pinched one of Hinata’s nipples.

The compliment made Tsunade eager to make him cum sooner rather than later. She increased the pressure and started moving her tits in irregular patterns. Naruto came shortly thereafter, unable to withstand Tsunade when she got serious. She felt warmth spread in her cleavage as Naruto’s semen spread all over the place.

Hinata walked over to the edge of the pool, sat down and spread her legs wide. “My turn”, she said with a smile. Naruto couldn’t resist. His cock stayed hard despite Tsunade’s efforts. He walked over and put it in straight away. Hinata squealed and sighed as her husband took her just the way she liked it. He grabbed both of her big boobs and squeezed them hard while his cock dug into her womb. She wasn’t taking contraceptives, and feeling Naruto push into her so deeply made her eager to bear more children.

Tsunade joined them by pushing her cum-stained cleavage into Hinata’s face. She started licking immediately, eager to taste Naruto’s seed. Within seconds her pretty face was covered all over with sticky white stuff.

Hinata and Naruto came together. His piping hot semen filling her womb made her cum, and her trembling pussy coaxed even more semen out of him. After finishing, he pulled his softening cock out of her, allowing his jizz to flow out.

“You can’t already be done, right, Naruto?”, Hinata asked after catching her breath. “Tsunade hasn’t had her turn yet”. Before Naruto could answer, both women were on their knees and sucking him off. They lapped up any remaining cum in and on his cock, and sucked his nuts. It didn’t take long for him to regain his strength.

It was just another day in the busy but very rewarding life of the seventh Hokage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has many responsibilities to handle.

Being Hokage was a job that came with a lot of stress attached, making regular visits to the doctor a must. It wouldn’t do for the leader of Konoha to overwork themselves and keel over, after all.

Fortunately, Naruto did not only recognize the importance of his health for the village, he also had the best doctors in the whole ninja world to ensure that he was always in tip-top condition.

Tsunade and Sakura were in charge of the Hokage’s regularly scheduled physical exams. The tests were rigorous and plentiful. The two of them took the job extremely seriously and didn’t trust anyone else with the task. Shizune could’ve helped, of course, but she was charged with taking care of business while the Hokage was unavailable.

Regardless, after a thorough exam, they usually found Naruto to be in perfect health, though one test remained.  
“Time to take a sperm sample, Naruto”, Sakura told him playfully. Tsunade stepped up and pressed her breasts against him.  
“I think three loads for each of us will be a nice start”

This was the part all of them liked the best. Tsunade and Sakura wore special uniforms for Naruto’s exams. They were tight, white nurse outfits with deep necklines and skirts so short that catching a glimpse underneath was unavoidable.

Waiting for the exam to end had been agonizing for Naruto, mostly because the girls had elected not to wear panties that day. The pussies of two of his favorite lays had been right there the entire time, and he had had to make do with cupping a feel here and there.

However, the time for him to vent had finally arrived. His sluts sank to their knees, pulled down his pants and went to work on his dick. Sakura sucked his cock while Tsunade slobbered all over his heavy nuts.

They pleasured Naruto for minutes like this. They took turns sucking his cock, and when they didn’t do it hard enough for Naruto’s liking he simply grabbed them and fucked their faces for a bit. Neither of them complained, in fact, Naruto’s thrusting made them wet. It made them eager for when he was going to do that to their pussies and asses.

But before that, Naruto had a load to dump on their faces. Tsunade and Sakura could tell when the Hokage was getting close. When the time came, they pulled away, each grasping Naruto’s cock with one hand and stroking him furiously.

Their tongues got busy licking his glans, trying to tickle as much jizz out him as possible. Naruto hissed and moaned when they went wild like that, and before long he had to let it out.

He groaned as he blasted their faces with thick sperm. As soon as the warm, sticky shower commenced, the girls turned to one another and started making out, turning Naruto on even more.

He watched them clean each other up for a while. Then, both of them got up, walked over to the nearest table and bent over, presenting him with plenty of holes willing to receive his dick.  
“Which one’s gonna get it first Naruto?”, Tsunade asked, seductively swaying her hips.  
“And into which hole?”, Sakura added, spreading her butt cheeks with her hands, exposing her twitching asshole. It was as if it was winking at him.

He didn’t see why he should have to make such a difficult decision. He simply created three shadow clones, hard and ready to go. The girls pursed their lips in anticipation. They loved it when Naruto went wild.

What about the job was stressful enough to make such extraordinary healing methods necessary? Well, Naruto was heavily invested in dealing with social and economic issues of the day.

After the great war, the villages became more heavily involved with one another, leading to more immigration. Naruto did his utmost to make new arrivals feel right at home in Konoha, and he had started early with Karui.

Choji’s wife had come to Konoha all by herself to marry, leaving her stranded in a strange place whenever Choji was away on missions. Fortunately, Naruto had taken it upon himself to make her more comfortable in Konoha.

He continued doing so to this day. When Choji and Chocho went out to eat, Naruto would drop by to feed Karui. As it turned out, she was just as gluttonous as the rest of her family, only that she craved lots and lots of cocks rather than food.

It would start with Naruto offering her his dick, only for her to demand more shortly thereafter. Karui would squat between three or four Naruto’s, sucking cocks ravenously, sometimes several at a time.

However, every lick, every second the flavor of dick lingered in her mouth would fan the flames, and she would demand all of her holes to be filled. Thus she tended to end up getting gangbanged by a horde of Naruto’s.

“Yes! Shove’em into me! Fill me up!”, she would scream as large dicks hammered every one of her holes. She creamed herself constantly when Naruto really gave it to her, but he never came. He saved it for the finale.

When Karui was on the verge of collapse after thoroughly getting fucked, the many Naruto’s would gather around to drown her in her favorite beverage.

The dusky woman would open her mouth wide and push her breasts together to offer him many targets. Then, Naruto unloaded on her.

Thick ropes of seed arched through the air before staining her skin with white. These showers could go on for minutes, depending on how many Naruto’s it took that day to satisfy Karui.

She giggled to herself when she felt the seed on her skin, when its odor overwhelmed her nose, when its taste greeted her tongue.

Afterwards, she was usually unrecognizable. Practically every bit of her skin and fiery red hair would be covered in sperm. Karui appreciated what Naruto did for her. After years of his support, she couldn’t imagine living anywhere else.

 

As for economics, there were trade relations to be fostered. Thanks to Naruto’s efforts, Konoha and Iwa were exchanging goods at an unprecedented scale, to their mutual gain.

It hadn’t always been like that, however. The fourth Tsuchikage drove a hard bargain, but Naruto eventually hashed out a deal both sides found satisfactory.

Every new trade agreement was sealed by heavy imports of Naruto’s penis into the Tsuchikage, until a sufficient amount of cum had been deposited.

That day, Kurotsuchi was receiving her delivery on Naruto’s desk. Their clothes had been discarded. She lay on her back, her legs resting on Naruto’s shoulders while he drove his cock deep inside her.

“Come on, Naruto. I’m not made of glass! Do me like you mean it!”, she said teasingly. She didn’t need to ask twice. His thrusts grew more intense right away, and Kurotsuchi suddenly found it much more difficult to keep her voice down.

The desk quaked under the force of Naruto’s thrusts. Stacks of paperwork fell over, making a mess, and the Tsuchikage eventually started screaming in bliss as a delivery of semen flooded her womb. It was the first of many that day.

Having spent most of his day with his medical examination and trade negotiations, Naruto had to stay in the office late to finish up his paperwork.

He was sifting through documents when someone knocked on his door.  
“Come in!”, he called, and in stepped Hinata. “What brings you here?”, Naruto asked and smiled. She was carrying something.  
“I thought you could use a snack when you’re working overtime so I brought you dinner”, she said and put a bento box on the table.

Naruto licked his lips.  
“You’re the best, Hinata!”. He looked up at his wife, who was smiling at him. It took Naruto a moment to realize that that was no normal smile. She was giving him bedroom eyes. “Is something the matter?”

“You know”, Hinata started, leaning in closer. She was wearing a perfume Naruto really liked. “Doing paperwork all night must be pretty boring, I imagine. So, how about I entertain you a little?”

Naruto was intrigued.   
“And how do you plan on doing that?”, he asked and grinned eagerly.  
“Well, how about I simply crawl under this desk and work my magic?”, Hinata suggested, slowly walking around the desk. Her voice sounded sultry, and she licked her lips lustily.

Hinata gasped when she reached her husband and looked under the desk. Her spot was already occupied by Shizune, who had been pleasuring Naruto the entire time.

“Hello, Hinata. Don’t worry, As you can see, your husband is well taken care of”, she said, winked, and went back to sucking off Naruto. Since she had been discovered, Shizune started making noises now.

Hinata pouted and Naruto could only chuckle, embarrassed. She had been looking forward to playing with him, but the space below his desk wasn’t big enough for two.

His wife was about to leave it to Shizune when she had an idea.  
“I think we can cooperate, Shizune”. The older woman and Naruto both looked at her curiously.

A hand sign, a puff of smoke, and before them stood a younger, smaller Hinata.  
“Come on. You do it, too!”, Hinata said encouragingly. Shizune nodded and transformed, still with Naruto’s cock in her mouth.

He gasped when the orifice suddenly felt a lot smaller and a younger Shizune looked up at him from under his desk. Hinata joined her, and soon they were sucking Naruto’s cock in tandem.

“You two are so naughty”, Naruto chuckled. The girls smiled at him lewdly and continued blowing him.

He took his meal, leaned back, and ate, thinking how glad he was to be Hokage.


End file.
